The Shed
by poobaoger
Summary: it's finally the end of the school year and Yoh invites the gang for a sleepover party!...RenxHoro Fluff! rated T to be safe. Thanks Josie 4 da idea! dedicated to Bzzyt!


**Inspired by the time when I slept over in my best friend's shed… lol, it's not as bad as you think.**

The shed_……….don't mind the horrible name…_

It was the last day of school and Yoh invited the gang ( Ren, Horo, Lyserg, Hao, Chocolove) for an end of the year sleepover party at his house.

This was the best time since Anna went back to visit Yoh's grandmother. That means there's no evil Anna.

" So…. What are you guys gonna do with your summer break?" Horo said with his usual smile.

Ren, getting pissed off at Horo said, "Go back to china the visit my family where it's quiet and peaceful where there is no ainu baka in sight!"

Yoh and the rest of the group sniggered at this comment.

XxXxXxX

When they arrived at Yoh's house, the all sat on the couch and enjoyed themselves.

"Now what?!?" Ren scowled.

"Hmmm…. Wanna play TOD??" Hao suggested.

"TOD?! What the heck is that?!?" Chocolove hollered from the armchair across from Hao.

"..I think he .. he.. means truth or dare" Lyserg stuttered out trying not to knock down the pyramid of cards he was working on.

"That's a great idea!" Horo stated slamming his fists on the table and knocking down Lysergs cards.

"Heh… I'll just be in the w-washroom…" Horo said while sprinting to the washroom with a furious Lyserg chasing after him.

Yoh, thinking there should be a twist on the game added, "How 'bout the fist two to not finish a truth or a dare will share a futon in the shed outside?"

"That sounds like a good plan" Hao added.

"Hmm.. pointless" Ren spat out.

XxXxXxXxX

"You guys have all played TOD before am I right?" Hao stated with a smirk in place

"No duh!" everyone else, but Yoh, said in unison

"Okay, I go first!! …Yoh, truth or dare?" Hao shouted right into Yoh's ear.

"Ow! Hao do you ever shut up?" Yoh stated in a very pissed off mood.

"Nope!" Hao grinned

_sigh_ Yoh gave into Hao's loud words and said, "Truth"

"Okey, uhhhhh…. Would you rather make out with Chocolove or Lyserg?" Hao said with a preppy voice.

"Excuse me?!?" Lyserg said choking on water.

"Bwahaahhaha….. nice joke Hao." Chocolove blurted out.

"No Joke." Hao simply stated.

Everyone stared with wide eyes at Yoh simply said "Lyserg."

"Now…. Horo truth or dare" Yoh said to the now stunned Horo.

Horo, snapping out of his surprised state replied "Dare."

"Uhhh… I dare you to take off your bandana!"

Horo simply slipped the bandana off his head and threw it to the side.

"Now it's my turn. Ren, truth or dare?" Horo said.

"Dare"

Horo, surprisingly used his mind. "I dare you to make out with one of us!" Now, I didn't say that he used his mind appropriately.

"Remember that if you don't finish this dare that you with be sent to the sh-"

Horo's couldn't finish his sentence due to Ren's lips pressed against his own. Horo was so stunned he didn't know what to do? All he knew was that he was enjoying it. It felt so right, but it was sooooo wrong. He felt Ren's tongue request for entrance which was granted. To his dismay, the kiss ended.

Horo was still trying to run what just happened in his head.

_Ren… just kissed me….and……I enjoyed it. What's wrong with me?!_

Ren, feeling quite satisfied with what he just did. "My turn" he started to smirk" Horo, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Did you enjoy the kiss?" Ren said

"There's no way I'm answering that!" Horo spat with a blush starting to creep up into his face.

"Number one in the shed!!!" Hao bluntly yelled!

"Remember, room for one more." Lyserg said, now trying to hold back a giggle, which failed miserably.

"Don't be so scared, it's just a dark old creepy shed." Yoh stated in a tired voice.

"Shuddap. It's my turn to ask someone. Ren truth or dare" Horo stated now trying to hide the blush that's creeping on his face.

"Dare"

"I dare you to grind against Hao!"

"What?!?!?!?!?" Ren said, now with a flustered face.

"What? Chicken?" Horo said.

"That's disgusting! No one would do that!"

"Number two in the shed!" Chocolove said.

With that the game of truth or dare came to a halt and Hao, Yoh and Chocolove were now drunk. Hao and Yoh were now making out in the corner of the room and Chocolove was on the floor of the kitchen, asleep.

Horo and Ren went to the shed and it didn't seem as bad as they thought. There was a TV of all things inside of it and a futon was already there.

"Well I'll be in the washroom getting ready to sleep, cya later." Horo blanking yawned and walked out the door of the shed.

Ren thought he should go and get ready too and walked out the shed as well. Ren stopped as he passed by the twins making out and stood right beside Horo who also stopped on his was to getting ready.

"Go get a room" Ren yawned and walked upstairs to wash up for bed.

"That's just gross" Horo spat out and followed Ren up the stairs.

XxXxXxXxX

Horo and Ren both walked back from the washroom to the shed. They both got into the bed and just layed there in utter silence other than the crickets which were getting on Ren's nerves.

Horo, trying to start a conversation said "So…how's life?"

Ren responded "So…how's my kiss? Did you like it?" trying to mock Horo.

Horo was trying to hold back a blush thatw as creeping back to his face, but failed.

"uhh… I liked the k-kiss….but out of all of us, why'd you choose me?" Horo replied.

"I guess it's because you wouldn't shuddap and it was a good way to silence you. Not like something special happened."

Horo was sorta disappointed at this response but took it anyways. "oh….o-okay" thinking 'bout it more, Horo also added, "Why'd you ask 'bout 'cha kiss anyways?"

Stunned about this question, Ren, felt embarrassed and felt a blush coming.

Seeing this, Horo smiled softly.

Ren sheepishly smiled back and said…"Well… it was my first kiss and….i was wondering if I was a…g-good kisser."

"You're a great kisser." Horo then moved closer to Ren pulling him into an warm embrace and moved so they were face to face making Ren blush even more.

"Baka ainu what are you doing?" Ren said blushing furiously.

Horo simply responded "Showing how good a kisser I am" and with that, he put his lips against Ren. He started licking Ren's bottom lip asking for entrance which he received. He massaged Ren tongue earning a pleasant moan. They went on for a few more seconds before removing their lips from one another for air. After all they are human.

They just lay there staring into each other's eyes gasping for air until Ren broke the silence. "You're a good kisser too."

With that Horo smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"I love you."

"I love you too, ainu baka."

**So.. whadda u think, this is my first ever story on fanfiction, I feel proud of myself yet a little let down cuz I this it sorta sucks and by sorta I mean horribly.**

**Please review and tell how bad it really was :P.**


End file.
